Mahou Sensei Negima Chronicles
by KenpachiQwan
Summary: Negi Springfield is newly qualified Mage who is son of Legendary "Thousand Master" Nagi Springfield who is supposedly died 15 years ago but saved Negi from a demons who attacked his village when 11 years ago. What romance and adventures await him.
1. The Journey begins!

_**Negima Chronicles - Story Arc 1**_

_**Chapter 1: The Journey Begins!**_

_**Narrator: ****"**_The world is amazing and wonderful place, full of legends and myths and magic". "This tale is no different as young man searches for his farther who disappeared many years prior. Negi sleeps in his warm comfortably in his bed unaware of peril and dangers that await him".

_**(Negi Dream)**_

Negi stood in area almost engulfed in complete darkness except for small area which was lit by mysterious light piecing the darkness.

Where am I? thought Negi as he closed and opened his eyes to try disperse the strange vision he was having. And why can't I move?

Just as he thought that the darkness that surrounded him suddenly turned to flock of white doves who then flew towards the beam of light. The light became warm and started expand and swallowed him whole.

Negi closed his eyes in attempted to shield his eyes to the blinding light. When he opened his eyes he discovers he in a different place entirely.

Huh I somewhere else He thought and I can move again.

Negi twirled around to get better look of this surroundings.

Wow he thought It's really nice here, but where is here, I never been here before.

Negi found himself in a huge school yard with big old building directly in front of him and lots buildings behind him. There was huge oak to left which look beautiful as it bathed in sunlight of the setting sun.

Its so beautiful thought Negi and I never seen such large oak.

But before he take in anymore of his surroundings it disappeared as quickly as it came and he found him self back in Wales and his home.

**Negi's POV**

I sat up groggily in my bed and covered in sweat, which is understandable considering how hot it is here. I looked out of the window and noticed light beaming demurely though the chocolate brown curtains.

So its day light already I thought I Wonder what time it is?.

I looked at the clock on the dresser it displayed 7:30.

Time to get up I thought

I got out of bed opened the dresser and took out a clean pair of underwear. Once I got the rest of my clothes, I changed out of my Pjs and put on my clean clothes which consisted of some pair of black jeans, blue shirt with a silver line across the chest. I wore pair of sliver socks with black and red stripes. I tied my long spiky red hair in pony tail with white hair band. I made my way down stairs the which were white and into the hall. I then U turned around the stairs to go to the dining room.

As I entered the dining where Nekane and Anya are already sitting and eating breakfast.

Nekane had long straight blonde hair that travelled almost down to her butt and sparkling sapphire blue eyes. She wore a very long black dress which ended at ankles with large white collar with red ribbon attached and wore black sandals with white shoes. She wore small ring with black gem stone in on her little finger.

"Oh Negi your up" said Nekane I was wondering if I should go and wake you up.

"Oh hey sis" said Negi "You guys are up early"

Nekane is not actually my sister but my cousin.

"No no no" said Anya "Your just lazy, Who would think you are fifteen years old you as much as old man"

"It's not my fault Anya, I have been very busy and I just came back from Cardiff" said Negi "I had fetch my Magisters license"

Anya is my childhood friend and 16 years old a year older tan my self, her parents were killed during the raid on the village many years ago and so Nekane allowed her to live her with us. She can immature at times but she actually quite nice.

Anya had long shoulder length reddish brown hair tied with red ribbon and emerald green eyes. She wore a dark blue dress with small black shoes

"Humph surprised you allowed to get one after what happens a few months ago" said Anya before eating a couple of carrots.

Oh yeah I almost forgot I thought

**Flashback 4 Months ago:**

I was chatting with Anya after both of us successfully

completed are trials which we had to pass get are full Magi's license.

"Hey Negi how was your last day" said Anya curiously

Unfortunately for her I was paying to much attention to the two cute girls walking past. The girls were to of my former s when I was teaching at the local Secondary school.

The taller of the girls had shoulder length red hair and amber eyes. She was one of most mature girls in class and one of the smartest. She had curvy body which was brought out more in her tight school uniform. The uniform was basically a black and grey chequered skirt a white shirt big long black knee length socks and lack trainers, a white shirt with green tie and the school logo on which was black raven with gold name plaque underneath displaying schools name Knothold Glade Academy. The shorter girl was few inches shorter and not so developed as her friend. She has black hair that was tied back in a pony tail and mosey green eyes. Her skirt was not as short either but was still short enough to allow a lot of the thy to show. The schools Head mistress Mrs Splitwick is a horrid little witch who was bitter as she was ugly. Clair who was taller girl waved at him as she went passed while Susan was to shy to do anything instead just smiled with small blush on her face.

"Negi if are quite finished gawking at those girls" said Anya irritatingly "I asked you a question"

"Oh your still here" said I teasingly "I forgot all about you"

"Why you….." shouted Anya furiously "JERK!"

Anya slapped in the face before storming off.

"Owe" said Negi rubbing is face where she slapped him "Anya can't you take a joke?" I said

I saw flash red hair going around the corner of white cobbled wall.

"Wait up Anya" I said "You should take it so personal I was only joking.

"Go away and hang with your floozies" snapped Anya "It's not like you care what I have to say and that we been friends so long".

"Oh I get it now your jealous" I said taunting voice "I didn't think you get jealous over me taking notice of two girls I barely know.

"You wish" said Anya pouting "Me get jealous over you as if"

"It sure seemed like it few minutes ago" chuckled Negi

"No…. I was ….. just upset that you just out right ignored me for two girls you barely known year" said Anya

"Anya don't worry no girl no matter how pretty or attractive she may be will never come between are friendship!" I said blushing "What I mean….."

"Really?" interrupted Anya "You really mean that?"

Anya stopped right in front of him staring him eyes giving pleading look.

"I Promise" said I said giving her the thumbs up.

"That's sweetest think I heard you say" said Anya Swinging "I sorry I hit you ……… I shouldn't have" said Anya quietly so only I hear.

"It's ok I kinda deserved for being mean" said Negi looking the other way.

"Come on Negi" said Anya "If we don't hurry up we be late supper"

5 minutes later……..

"Sis we home" I said

"Welcome Home" said Nekane cheerfully

"Something delicious" I said rubbing my stomach.

"That's so typical of boys" said Anya "Always thinking there stomachs"

"I can't being hungry I am growing young man" I said "If you don't eat right you will always be short like that.

I tapped on her top of her head.

"Nekane tell you brother stop picking on me" said Anya

"You two are still so full of energy despite you been busy all day" said Nekane happily "So how was your day?, you tell over supper"

"Yes" said me and Anya in Unison

During supper we talked about each our days and I realised for first time that this will be one of last times we can be together like this. Because once we get our licenses we will go out to explore the world and complete tasks assigned to us by the Ministry magi. But on the upside I finally start look for my dad the legendary "Thousand Master" .

After supper I pondered about where I will look first and my Mobile phone rang and it was one of fellow graduates Gareth Newgate.

"Yo Negi" said Gareth

"Hello Gareth" I said "Can I help you?

"Negi get down to Barrow fields as quickly as possible old "Clyde is going teach us some advance magic" said Gareth excitedly "Hurry up and get here or we start without you"

"Wait isn't that dangerous" I said "Gareth, Gareth are you there?"

"Dam" I said out loud "I have to stop them or at least make sure nothing bad happen"

I shot out of my room and ran down stairs towards the entrance halls doors.

"Negi where are you going?" said Nekane shot out the door.

"Sorry sis, I'll explain later" I shouted

**Anya POV:**

"Huh Nekane what's with all the commotion" I said from the top of the stairs who red hair was wet stuck to her face and wrapped only in a towel.

"Sorry I disturbed you Anya" Said Nekane "Negi just ran out of the house all of sudden"

"Should I go after him" I said "I go as soon as I am ready"

"No no" said Nekane closing the door "Negi responsible he come back after he has finished, Anyway you might catch cold if you go out in this cold weather after just taking a bath"

"Ok Nekane" I said as I headed back to room and closed the door behind me.

Negi where are going this late at in the evening I thought worriedly closing the rouge curtains after quickly glancing at the road Negi just ran up.

I quickly got my self dried and grabbed the hair dryer and dried my hair before looking in my underwear draw and picked out a pair of red panties and bra.

She looked at mirror and my thoughts went back to earlier in this afternoon.

Those girls had Negi attention and have only for about 10 months and yet he more attracted to them than he has ever been to me I thought Even if I flirted with him and told him how I feel would he take it seriously and would feel the same way.

Six years ago I would laughed at the idea of ever feeling this way towards Negi but a lot changes in six years I thought When Negi gets his license he will go meet girls and he probably forget any feelings he has for me if any at all, But Negi said that no girl would come between our friendship.

I shouldn't keep worrying like this if I think positively I thought And I need who knows what trouble he may be getting him self in. I put on bra and panties and I head to the cup board pick some clothes. I picked up a pair black trouses and blue and red silk shirt with black string at the top holding it collar together.

I am grabbed a coat and went down hall to leave the house.

I take it you going to go find anyway dispite said you don't need to said Nekane from behind her "You care lot more for Negi than let on"

"It's not like that at all" I said rather quickly going red in the face I …. just want to …. Make sure he ok that's all"

"It's ok I understand" said Nekane smiling with her usual warm smile "I think heading for the borrow fields"

"Ok thanks" I said as I opend the door and ran up the pathed after closing the door.

Meanwhile:

**Negi POV:**

It took me 10 minutes to reach borrow field and I could already see Gareth saying his activation keyword and 2 other boys and a elderly man who was leaning against the tree with a staff.

"Sonomu Eleire muzuma" said Gareth who glowed blue for a couple of seconds as he said it.

"Hey it's Negi" said George "Negi's here"

"Negi you made it" said Gareth "I told you he come, No one in there right mind would miss this"

"I guess" said Adam "But we could be in a lot of trouble if someone catches us"

Don't be such worry wart said Gareth "Nothing going to go wrong"

"He has got point tho" said George "We all got no licenses other than Negi and Clyde"

"Actully I am still an apprentice untill I get a letter telling me to collect it" I said "So only Clyde has qualifies use the high spells"

"Well now that everyone is here" said Clyde "Are you young wippersnappers ready to learn some real magic?".

"Yeah" said the three boys excited in unision

"I didn't here you young one" said Clyde "Don't want to some great spells?"

"Yeah but I don't think we ready for such spells yet we still just beginners" I said "What I mean it's dangerous to use spells we not ready something bad could happen"

"true, true" said Clyde "But I am here make sure nothing bad dose happen"

"But if the thousounds master son doesn't think he's ready who I am to judge" said Clyde "But I must cofess my self disappointed"

"Come on Negi don't such scaredy cat" said Gareth "I go first so you see there nothing is going to happen"

"I never said I couldn't do it" I said "I just said it's kind of risky"

"Ok now that's out of the way" said Clyde "Lets begin shall we"

"First I want you three to activate your magic" said Clyde

"I already have" said Gareth "I am ready to begin"

"Patience is virtue" said Clyde "Impaitence causes mistakes and mistakes lead to acidents"

"Ras tel Ma scir Magister" I said "Ok I am ready now"

When the other two finished there magic actvation code we are ready to begin.

"Lets begin" said Clyde "This spell I about to show is mid level fire element spell that is called Red Blaze"

"Some of you might of heard of this spell" said Clyde

"Oh yeah I have heard of it" I said "The caster launches large ball of fire towards it's target, The incantation is Ever burning fire of purification, lord of destruction and sign of rebirth, spring forth from my hand and throttle my enemy Red Blaze"

"Very impressive Negi Springfield" said Clyde "But it's not just about knowing the incantation, but about being cast it.

"Do you think your up for it" said Clyde

"Yes" I said excitedly

"You may begin when you are ready" said Clyde

I moved away from the others and begun chanting incantation as stretched out my hand "Ever burning fire of purification, lord of destruction and sign of rebirth, spring forth from my hand and throttle my enemy Red Blaze"

A large fire generated out thin air and blasted into the sky.

"Wow Negi that was amazing" said George "Your even better than I thought"

"Very impressive indeed young one" said Clyde

"Let me give it try" said Gareth "I bet I can do it to"

It took Gareth three times before he successful said the incantation. The fire ball was to low and hit some tree near buy which were set a blaze.

"Oh no the trees are on fire" I said "We have to put it out before it becomes any larger"

Negi turns around to see Clyde disappear which in turn the Gareth, George and Adam ran off for the village

"Sorry Negi you are on your own" said Gareth

Dam them I thought This was exactly what I wanted to avoid.

I quickly ran towards the trees I got has close as I could without risking getting caught alight.

"Great sprite of water I besiege you come to my aid to vanquish my foe with your fury Tsunami Wave.

A large torrent of water hit the nearest tree and put them out .

I could see animals flee from the flames.

The flames are spreading quicker than I can put them out I thought

"Need some help?" said girlish voice from behind him.

"Anya I ve never been so glad to see you" said Negi happily

"I am glad to see I am wanted" said Anya "What happened for this to start in first place"

"It's a long story" said Negi "What brought you out here, I dout you came out for night time stroll"

"Well Nekane was worried about you and told me to come and find you" said Anya as she sent a torrent of water towards the burning trees.

"Your terreble lier" said Negi "You just been in the shower Nekane would of never sent you out to find me cause you might catch cold, and she knows I can take care of my self.

"I was worried about you" said Anya "I couldn't help it you left without telling anyone where your going"

"When I find you putting out forrest fires" said Anya "You know how worried you made me, I am your friend you shouldn't do everything your self.

"Anya" said Negi taken back "I am sorry I should of told you"

Just then I saw one of flaming branches about fall on her, I dived and knocked her out of harms way.

"Negi" said Anya blushing at there closeness "Thanks"

I helped her up.

"Negi are you ok" said Anya worriedly put out the branch which fell off.

"I am fine" said Negi "Lets finish this and get home"

"Ok" said Anya smiling.

It took few more minutes finish putting out the fire.

"I could do with good nights sleep" said Negi yawning "What about you Anya"

"Me to" said Anya "Come on Negi lets go"

Anya wrapped her arms around his right arm.

Negi blushed "Anya whats up with you been acting strange all day"

"It's nothing" said Anya as they walked out of the Barrow fields.

"So tell why you came out of here then" said Anya

"Ok" said Negi "Well you see……"

**(End Of Flashback)**

**Normal POV:**

Hmm Gareth and his friends thought Negi got in a lot of trouble for causing the fire and running off with trying to put it out.

"Negi, Negi" said Anya "Negi are you ok?"

"Oh sorry Anya I was miles away" said Negi

"Your as empty headed as usual" said Anya "I was asking what are planning to do now that you are full fledged Mage"

"Oh yeah I am going look for my Dad" said Negi "But now I think about it I have no idea where to look"

"Negi maybe you should ask The Magus where you should head to first" said Nekane bringing in a large sliver trolley tray which had three separate levels for putting dinner drinks and dessert. The first level had three plates of Toast with sausages and fried egg and the second tray had two cups of tea and one hot chocolate and the bottom level had nothing on it had the moment.

The plates magically moved from the tray to each of us. I had the hot chocolate to wake me up.

Thanks sis said Negi happily before digging into his dinner.

"Hmm looks delicious Nekane" said Anya "You get better every day"

"Thanks" said Nekane "So Anya gave any though to what you are going to do now you got your license"

"I don't know" said Anya "I mean I didn't really expect to complete my training so soon, I never gave it much thought"

I have no idea, Negi so lucky he know what he wants to do thought Anya I would like to help Negi in his search but then I just be following in his shadow instead of making my own path.

"It's ok Anya" said Nekane "When I first become a full mage I had no idea what I was supposed to do"

"Theirs no rush" said Nekane "Even if you just go exploring"

"Yeah your right Nekane" said Anya "I might find out what I want to do while exploring the world"

**20 Minutes Later:**

Negi was making his way down the stairs and went in to the sitting room where Nekane was reading a book called Sherlock Holmes and the Folding man.

"Nekane I am going to visit The Magus" Said Negi "Hopefully he may be able to shed some light on it"

"Ok I hope he tells you what you want know" said Nekane "Anya has gone out with her friends to buy some spell books"

"You two grow up so fast" said Nekane

Just as she says this Negi already left the Mansion.

"Huh he already gone" Sighed Nekane "Oh well"

**10 minutes later:**

The weather was nice and warm and was clear blue with very few clouds. As Negi approached the Mage academy he could see two of tower rise above the hill he was approaching and a few minutes later he arrived.

Wow it was longer walk than I remember thought Negi.

Negi entered the school and headed for the reception.

"Excuse me Miss" said Negi "I was wondering if The Magus was busy I need to talk to him"

"Oh Negi I haven't seen since you graduated" said the receptionist "I think he in his office, Why don't you go up and see if he can see you"

"Ok thanks" said Negi heading for the stairs and traversed the long staircase all the way up to the sixth and final floor where the head masters office was located.

Negi approached the big mahogany door and knocked three times.

The door swung open and a elderly voice echoed though room "Who is it?"

"It's me Negi" said Negi

"Oh Negi what pleasant surprise" said The Magus "Come in come in"

The Magus sat on large Oak chair behind large wooded desk.

He had silver white hair and beard and wore very long brown robe which trailed on ground around his big chair.

"So Negi how may I help you" said Magus cheerfully

"Well I was wondering whether you knew where I should start looking for my farther" said Negi

"…..Hmm I see" said Magus "As you know many believe your farther Nagi Springfield to have died 15 years ago when you just born"

"But he reappeared to save village from attack village 11 years ago" said Magus pointedly "So it safe to say he probably alive somewhere"

"But where should I start the search for him" said Negi

"Hmm good question" said Magus "I would reckon you should start at the Mahora Academy"

"Where is that?" said Negi "I heard of Mahora Martial Arts Tournament but I don't know where it is"

"It's in Japan" said Magus "A school that has strong ties to magic but isn't Magi school"

"Ok thank you" said Negi has he turned around

"Wait" said Magus "You can't just turn up there!"

"Huh" said Negi "Why not?"

"I am old friend of the Mahora headmaster" said Magus "I will ask him to make you teacher at the Mahora campus while you look for clues of your fathers whereabouts"

"A teacher!" said Negi "Why not a student?"

"Well for starters it's a all girls school" said Magus

"What" said Negi swirling around "You mean school full of girls and only girls"

"Yes" said Magus "Now see why you have to be there as a teacher"

"Ok" said Negi trying to hide his excitement "Thanks for your help"

"I will contact him immediately" said Magus "You should go home and get ready to leave tomorrow on 4 am flight, You will start on Monday which is tomorrow"

"Ok" said Negi "Thank you Headmaster

"Good luck" said Magus "And by the way you should take Anya with you as well it be good experience for you both"

Oh right I am going to Japan thought Negi " And I will be teaching a load of girls"

Negi the journey ahead of you is full of tough tasks and dangers I hope your ready thought Magus It will only get harder from here on out.

**Nekane's Mansion:**

"Nekane, Anya I am home" said Negi "I got a loads to tell you"

"Welcome back Negi" said Nekane "How did it go?"

"It went great" said Negi "I got a lot to tell you so we should go to the sitting room"

"Ok" said Nekane walking to the sitting room

"Anya you should come as well" said Negi

"This better be important" said Anya walking from Library to sitting room.

The sitting room was nice and warm with two sofas 4 arms chairs.

Anya and Nekane were sitting on the sofa in front of the unlit fire place while Negi was sitting arm chair next a old book case full of spell books and his sisters Sherlock Holmes books.

"So Negi what is it you wanted to tell us" said Nekane

"Yeah tells us so we get on with what we doing" said a inpatient Anya

"Well as you know I went to see Headmaster Magus from are old school" said Negi "Because I wanted to know where I should start looking for my Farther"

"Yeah" said Anya

"Well he suggested I should start searching for him in a place called Mahora In Japan" said Negi

"Where are going with this" said Anya "Are you saying your seriously going to go there"

"Anya let him finish" said Nekane "Negi please continue"

"Well Magus says that Nagi entered a the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament there when he was 15" said Negi

"Yeah and he won it" said Nekane

"Magus says that I should start my search there" said Negi "Magus as arranged for me to teach there as he a friend of Headmaster"

"What" said Anya gaping in shock what she heard

"Negi are sure you want to do this" said Nekane "It's so far away and it's all girl school"

"AND A ALL GIRL SCHOOL!" yelled Anya "There's no way, Nekane you can't allow him"

"Anya it's not my decision to make" said Nekane "If Negi wants to then we should trust him"

"Thanks sis" said Negi "I knew you understand"

"But" said Anya

"Oh yeah Anya" said Negi smiling at her

"What Negi?" said Anya trying sound sarcastic to hide any sadness "Got any more news I should know about"

"Actually yeah" said Negi happily "Magus said it would be ok to take you with me"

"Really" said Anya "I mean like I care"

"So….., If you want you can join me" said Negi "It be much more fun together"

"Well if you say so" said Anya happily "I should keep a eye on you so you don't do anything stupid"

"Well now that's sorted" said Nekane "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning actually" said Negi rubbing back is head "Not much time is it now I think about it"

"Negi will I be teaching as well" said Anya excitedly

"No you will be my student" said Negi teasingly

"What no fair" said Anya "I am way more mature than you"

"I better make you some lunch for tomorrow" said Nekane "You two better pack your things"

"Ok" said Negi and Anya together.

They both quickly made there way upstairs.

I can't believe it I be going abroad with Negi or should I say Negi kun thought Anya excitedly Just me and him alone It's so romantic

**Negi's POV:**

Lets see it's 12:30 pm I got enough time to get pack my stuff getting anything I might need from the stores and get early night I thought This trips going to be fun and I am happy that Anya agreed come with me because I feel bad if left her behind here having fun without her even if she is right pain sometimes.

Lets see I will need…….. Thought Negi

**Anya POV:**

I am so happy I thought I might be able to win Negi over while in Japan.

I will pack as much clothes as I can carry I Thought as I grabbed a big suitcase there is so many romantic places in Japan I can't fail to win him over.

I guess I should start by making pactio with him I thought But how can I make one with him……..

**End of Chapter 1 **

**Jackablades:- How you like it so far? I decided give chapter to Anya and Negi as its rare paring but parings are not fixed yet. Please review thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Negima or any of the characters.**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 2: Welcome 2 Mahora! **


	2. Welcome 2 Mahora Part 1 of 2

**Author Note: **Sorry it's take so long to update and thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I also want to point a few things out: 1. The pairing aren't decided and won't be until much later on, 2, I am following the Negima Manga and not the anime. 3. I have read up to the Mahora Festival arc in the Manga but I know what's going up to the later chapters. So if I made any mistakes in the arc or future then let me no so I can correct it. There will be some changes however but relatively miner ones. 4, You have probably noticed that I am quite slow at updating but that's because I got course and exams to study for so bare with me.

With that said lets continue with the story XD also if you have any Negima, Naruto Bleach, Gundam and other anime fanfics then let me know I be happy to read them.

**Chapter 2: Welcome 2 Mahora! Part 1**

_Narrator: "Last time on Negima Chronicles, Negi Springfield visit's The Magus to find out where he should begin his search for his farther" "Magus tells him about Mahora School in Japan is the place of the Thousand one of first accomplishments" "The Magus makes arrangements for Negi to start teaching there while searching for clues on his whereabouts"_

"Sis I finished packing" said Negi walking to the kitchen where Nekane was preparing tonight's dinner "I just need to go purchase some stuff for the trip"

"Ok" said Nekane "I be done making dinner when you get back"

Hmm thought Negi I should check whether Anya needs anything while I buying my stuff I get hers as well.

Negi made his up stairs to second floor and turned right past his room and went to end of the hall to the room and far left.

"Anya" said Negi knocking on door which was slightly ajar "Do you need anything while I am out"

The knock was enough to open door which revealed Anya who was almost stark naked except for a pair of blue panties she was pulling down.

"Eh" said Negi who was staring at her with dumb struck look on her

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" screamed Anya blushing as red as bottle of tomato ketchup covering her chest with left hand holding up her panties with the other.

"Ah sorry" said Negi blushing too and slammed the door shut before leaning on wall next to it.

Jeez thought Negi Why do I always get in these situations, Anya must be pissed.

A few minutes later walked out full clothed In a pair of skimpy white shorts and red t shirt with purple fastenings which he see a pair of white straps on either shoulder. The T shirt was a

"I am so sorry Anya" said bowing apologetically "I didn't mean to"

"Humph" said Anya turning her head to the side "pervert"

Well at least she isn't throwing stuff at me thought Negi sweat dropping What should I do to make it up to her, Oh I know .

Why do have to like such a pervert Thought Anya And why can he keep such straight face after seeing me almost naked.

"Anya do you need anything before head to Japan I le buy it for you" said Negi smiling "It's the least I can do for barging In you like that even if it was an accident"

Oh that smile again thought Anya It always melts away my troubles

"Anya are you ok?" said Negi worried if she is even more pissed off than before.

"Yeah sure" said Anya "I come join you as I finish packing"

**Market Place:**

The Market place was one largest places in town it consisted several small stores like Pawn shops a chain restaurant called Peter and Berks food Emporium which Me, Sis and Anya go from time to time. There is a big store called Tesco's on far right hand side of the market place. Also Cosmos Novelty store which is a front for a store for Magister magi which sold a whole Manor different items and trinkets.

"Wow this place sure is busy" said Anya "I didn't think so many peopled lived here and we have been here almost an hour already"

Ok I got us potion pots, 4 different spell book for me and Anya to share thought Negi as he checked over the list I spent 30£ already.

"Negi I got all my stuff I will need" said Anya "How much more stuff do you need?"

"I just need some more potion vials and then we can head back" said Negi checking his watch which displayed 4.35 pm

"Ok lets head for Cosmos novelty shop"

Wow there so many young couples walking about though Anya I wonder if anyone thinks Me and Negi are an item.

"Negi can we get a quick bite to eat at Peter and Berks food emporium" said Anya pointing to the large restaurant.

"We can't sis will have our dinner ready by the time we return" said Negi

"Oh no fair" said Anya pouting "We won't be able to go there in a while"

Negi and Anya entered Cosmo's Novelty shop where some kids looking at small Christmas orbs with snow men inside.

We went where Cosmo was serving a little girl a pen which lit up when you write with it. Cosmo was a very short elderly man who almost bold with hair which was grey in shape of horse shoe. He wore a large pair brown trousers which were with a pair straw coloured Suspenders. He wore a white shirt with brown shirt. He had brown leather shoes. When the store empted around 5 minutes later they went over to Cosmo who recognised them almost instantly.

"Negi and Anya it's great to see you" said Cosmo cheerfully "What can I do for you?"

"I need six vials" said Negi "Do you still have some?"

"Hmm I see" said Cosmo "Please come with me "

Cosmo pointed to the door behind the counter which had beads door dangling from the door way.

Negi and Anya followed him through the door way to a storage room.

"Please step back" said Cosmo who then took out a wand which was a bit at the end and tapped the wall which was dark green and said "Sanguine" and a the wall cracked along middle and folded in on it's self revealing a large warehouse.

The warehouse had hundreds of shelves with at least 30 ails.

"Lets find those vials shall we" said Cosmo

It only took a few minutes to find them and we were on our way back to my sisters mansion.

**Nekanes Mansion:**

I have spent a total of 36£ thought Negi while in his room putting the stuff in his rucksack.

I wonder how Takamichi is doing thought Negi Sis told me he teachers at Mahora Junior high school.

"Negi come and have your dinner" said Nekane from down stairs

Negi made his way down stairs to have his dinner where Anya was already eating.

**Negi's POV**

It was 6.30 by the time I finished dinner and so I decided to head down stairs for a warm shower.

I grabbed a towel from the rack and headed bath room.

Anya walked out of the shower wrapped tightly in a pink towel and she nodded as we past each other.

This brought back what happened early on when I accidentally knocked the door open when she was changing Thought Negi I have to give Anya credit she matured pretty nice over the years both mentally physically and She doesn't get annoyed as much as she used to or throw hissi fits when she doesn't get her way. I took of my clothes got in the water which was much warmer than I expected.

Hmm this is nice I thought I wonder if the baths in Japan this night and all girls who I have yet to meet.

I mean my Anya nice in all but she far to high maintenance for my liking I thought I like a sister and brother sort of way but I do still sort of find her attractive I mean bet a lot guys do.

I decided to go to sleep after I had a bath I noticed Anya had same idea as her room was dark.

_Negi's Dream:_

**Normal POV**

**Ching, ching, ching**

**I hear bells thought Negi**

**Ching, ching, ching**

**Negi opens his eyes and finds him self in same place the last dream left off.**

**The school gain thought Negi could it be Mahora**

**Ching , ching, ching**

**Where that sound coming from thought Negi**

**He then saw a girl with two long orange pony tails wearing a school uniform walking up the stairs into the building.**

"**Wait, come back" said Negi but she didn't seem to hear him.**

**Negi ran up the stairs after her but the more he ran the further away she seem to get. **

"**Wait who are you?" said Negi "It's no use she's to far away. **

**She suddenly stops and begins turn around like she heard him.**

**Ching, Ching, Ching **

**When she was facing him he could see two sparkling blue eyes.**

**Wow she's really pretty thought Negi looks kind of like sis**

**She was wearing res plated skirt a white shirt **

**With a red bow tied under the collar, a dark red waist coat and blazer. She also wore a black long knee length socks and brown shoes.**

**Negi was right in front of her. Her mouth started moving yet no words came out.**

"**What are you saying I can't hear you" said Negi **

**Beep, beep, beep**

**The sound caused everything to fade into darkness and seconds later the hall was gone and so was the girl.**

**End of dream:**

Normal POV:

Negi woke up groggily he pressed the button on his alarm clock.

He looked at the time and it read 2 Am.

3 hours until my flight thought Negi But what a strange dream and who was that girl.

Well I might as well get up thought Negi getting out of bed.

Negi got dressed and picked up his bag and staff before heading for the stairs.

Well that is strange I didn't think anyone would be up yet thought Negi peering at the door to Anya room which was still closed, I guess sis is up already.

I guess I should wake Anya up thought Negi It be bad for both of us if she gets up late.

Negi made is way to Anya room and was about to knock and realised there was no point.

Once Negi walked into the room he flipped the light switch on.

Negi saw Anya curled up in a ball on edge of her bed.

She was wearing bright yellow pyjamas which was forced half way down her butt revealing the b coloured panties and her exposed blue bra because of her PJ top is only buttoned halfway up which was understandable with tonight's hot weather despite being spring.

"Huh" said Anya lifting her head up sleepily "Is it time already Nekane?"

"Actually it is me" said Negi averting his eyes away from his sleepy friend.

"…… Negi …….." said Anya "Ah Negi what are you doing here?"

"Well I am getting up and sis is down stairs up already" said Negi who turned his head to look at her as not to be appear rude but quickly averted his eyes when he saw dishevelled PJs again "So I thought I wake you up because the plane leaves in 2 hours time and we get there before then"

"Negi why are you keep doing that your supposed to look at the person you talking to" said Anya who was still unaware why he was doing it.

"Anya please can button you shirt" said Negi who blushed slightly "Then I can look at you with being accused of being pervert"

"Huh what you talking about?" said Anya who looked down at her self any saw what he going on about.

Anya blushed brightly and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"How long you been staring until I woke up" said Anya who was obviously annoyed at him.

Negi learned from experience that arguing with girls is fighting a losing battle especially when it comes to situations like these the male is in the wrong.

Negi wondered whether this sort accidents will happen even more when he starts teaching at Mahora.

"Negi will you say something who are goanna staring right thorough me" said Anya who was more worriedly than angry at Negi who has been noticing he seems to be lost in thought more frequently than he used to.

"Yeah sorry I should of told you sooner" said Negi scratching the back head awkwardly.

"Ok I forgive you this time" said Anya I be down in 5 minutes ok?"

"Ok" said Negi who left the room.

Negi sighed relieved as he may his way down stairs relieved at the fact he avoided getting Anya annoyed at him.

Well I glad didn't take me in room the wrong way it be bad if we fall out before we even get there.

"Oh Negi your up" said Nekane surprised "I thought I have to wake you and Anya up in a little while"

"Don't worry Anya be down in a few minutes" said Negi "I woke up before coming down"

"Oh ok " said Nekane "I suppose id better start making you two some breakfast so you don't get on the plane hungry"

**(After Breakfast) - 2.40 Am**

"Well Negi, Anya you two better be on your way" said Nekane wiping a tear way with her hanker chief "Here's …… your tickets ………. and some money"

"It ok Sis we be fine" said Negi giving her a hug "We be fine an we come back if anything comes up"

"I'll make sure Negi keeps out of trouble" said Anya patting her on the back.

"You two better be on your way" said Nekane

Negi got on his broom.

"Me and Negi will write to you once a month" said Anya "Right Negi"

"Sure" said Negi

Anya sat on the broom to with her arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

Negi flew off while waving at Nekane below them.

Anya gave a little wave before she regains a hold on Negi's waist.

"Anya you know you won't fall off" said Negi

"I know" said Anya loosening her grip slightly "Don't get any funny ideas"

"Like you can't stand to let go of me" teased Negi

"Yeah right" said Anya letting go little to strongly and the broom almost veered out of control slightly but Negi managed regain control.

"Jeez can't you take a joke" said Negi "We have to act ……."

"Negi…… what is it?" said Anya

"Look" said Negi "It's where we used to live"

"Oh yeah" said Anya "It was 10 years ago until it happened"

"The day I met my farther and he gave me this staff" said Negi slowly "It feels so long ago like a bad dream"

"Negi are you ok" said Anya putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I am fine" said Negi "Lets go before we miss our flight"

……**13 and half hours Later….. **

**Mahora Station:**

Negi and Anya stood in between many girls who were waiting for the train to arrive at the Mahora Academy for girls.

Wow thought Negi I have never seen many girls in my life.

"Negi this place is even more busy than we thought" said Anya "I hope we can find our way without getting lost"

"Yeah it will be bad if we our late for our first day" said Negi

Anya suddenly checking through her bag.

"Anya what are you doing?" said Negi

Anya pulled out a small purple book with a golden pad lock and sandy gold border.

"It's my diary" said Anya happily "It be bad if I forgot it"

"Why do you want a diary anyway?" said Negi "I think it's waste of time"

"Well with all the things going on I should at least write it down so I don't forget" said Anya "Plus I look bag when I am older and reminisce"

"Whatever" said Negi sighing

"Excuse me" said a group of girls who must be in high school.

One of the high school girl had long hair which went a little to Negi's nose.

Oh no bellowed Negi "Ah Ah Ah"

"AHCHOO" said Negi as a great gust of wind blow through the train and in turn blow up every girl on the trains skirt revealing their panties

"What happened?" said one girl

"Who knows" said another

"Negi…" said Anya angry voice from behind him.

"Sorry Anya I couldn't h……." said Negi who was slightly taken back by Anya who was in nothing but her bra and knickers.

"Opus" said Negi "I didn't think you would be…."

"Pervert" said Anya who slapped across the face.

"Ouch" said Negi "Anya was that really necessary"

Anya redressed with her clothes which were surprisingly undamaged by her friends troublesome sneeze.

The Train stopped and Negi and the fully clothed Anya got off the train a long with hundreds of girls who then shot off towards the main gates.

Ding Dong

As the bell rang a female voice filled the surrounding area "Please can all students make there way to there assigned classes as soon as possible"

"Wow this place is really big" said Anya surprised "What do you think Negi… Huh?"

"Come on Anya if you keep being so slow I will leave you behind" said Negi who was already running towards the gates as fast as he could.

Anya ran after him but he was much faster than her so she was falling behind.

"Negi, No fair" said Anya who's breathing was becoming heavier "Oh I know"

Anya used wind to attempt to catch up with Negi.

Meanwhile …….

"Asuna - chan" said a young dark brown haired girl who was skating beside her friend with roller skates just to keep up "Your really energetic today"

"Of course" said Asuna "I finally get to see Takahata Sensei after not seeing in almost two months"

"According to your horoscope you have unexpected encounter with mysterious stranger" said The brown haired girl.

"Huh" said Asuna dreamily "Konoka - chan the only guy I wane see is Taka……"

Asuna interrupted by Negi who came running next to her.

"Excuse me but you a aura of unrequited love" said Negi pleasantly.

Asuna had long bright orange hair which was tied into to long pony tails.

"What did you say?" said Asuna furiously who grabbed him by shirt collar.

"Calm down Asuna" said Konoka "I am sure he didn't mean any offence by it"

"If you please kindly remove your hands from shirt" said Negi who gently removed her hand "I am very sorry if I caused you any offence"

"Offence" said Asuna who went annoyed to speaking dreamily quicker than Negi had ever seen "As if, I know that eventually my feelings will get though"

I know my sister always tell me to be nice to girls though Negi But this girls a total nut case

"I've got to be going I am going to be late" said Negi turning towards the schools entrance.

"Hey wait a minute" said Asuna grabbing hold of his bag

"What gives?" said Asuna "I already apologised"

"Where do you think your going?" said Asuna "Your supposed to being back towards the station"

"What" said Negi

"This is all girls school" said Konoka "Jatoko middle school was the last stop"

Oh yeah thought Negi To them I am another student, but if I told them why am here they could suspicious.

"Well you see" said Negi "I was asked….."

"Ha Ha" exclaimed Asuna "Are you some perverted stalker"

"WHAT!" said Negi falling on the ground comically "No I am not!"

"So then why are you here then?" said Asuna "You got 1 minute to give me a good reason why you here or I report you to the dean"

"Hey Negi" said familiar voice "I was wondering when I be see you"

"Takamichi - san" said Negi

"What" said Asuna Shocked "You know each other"

Konoka looked on curiously as well but didn't say anything.

"So Negi kun how do you like Japan so far" said Takahata happily

"I like very much" said Negi "Is so very different from back home"

"Oh yeah by the way" said Takahata "Isn't there someone with you?"

Opus I almost forgot about Anya thought Negi Where is she?, She was right behind me a minute ago.

"Oh Anya is taking it slow" said Negi "She didn't to want to one"

**Not so far away:**

Dam Negi how dare he run off and leave me thought Anya angrily And I can't even find him where I am in this crowd.

**Back with the others:**

"I hope your friend is okay" said Takahata "Mahora is a big place"

"Hmm, Anya pretty smart she find her way in few more minutes, probably" said Negi

If not I be dead by tomorrow when she dose find me thought Negi

"Wait a minute" said Asuna "How do you know each other?, Who is this guy anyway?"

"Oh Asuna I almost forgot you were here" said Takahata "Anyway let me introduce to Negi Springfield He going to be your new English and Homeroom teacher"

"WHAT" said Negi "That kid who is same age as me a teacher, your such a kidder"

"No I am serious" said Takahata

Asuna suddenly fainted in a comical fashion

"Asuna" said Konoka who knelt down to her fainted friend to check if she was okay.

"Is she going to be ok" said Negi pointing to the girl on the floor.

"Negi there you are" said Anya "How dare you run off and leave me alone in crowd of people"

"Hey Anya" said Negi "Takahata where do I go"

"Negi don't ignore me" said Anya irritably

"Negi the dean wants to see you" said Takahata "I am sure Konoka and Asuna san can take you to where his office is"

"Okay Sensei we don't mind" said Konoka happily

"So you must be Anya" said Takahata "I am Takamichi Takahata pleased to meet you"

"Oh thank you" said Anya "I am Anya Scaraga"

Why can't Negi be has nice and polite as him thought Anya

"Negi I'll talk to you later when we both not so busy" said Takamichi

"Bye " said Negi and Anya

"Hmpf he so much nicer and polite to me than you ever are and he has only just met me" said Anya "You can learn from him"

"Anya he is nice to everyone" said Negi "And I am nice to you"

"Huh" said Asuna "What a weird nightmare I just had"

"Asuna - chan you came to" said Konoka smiling

"Eh what you talking about?" said Asuna "What am I doing on the floor ?"

"You fainted after hearing that Negi guy was going to be our teacher instead of Takahata Sensei" said Konoka cheerfully helping her friend get back to her feet.

"Whaa" said Asuna "Takamichi must think I am weird after fainting like that"

"Who are these girl's" said Anya confused

"Oh don't worry there some girls I just met" said Negi "Apparently these are two of the girls I will be teaching"

"Where is Takamichi Sensei anyway ?" said Asuna

"Oh he just left" said Konoka "Something about some business he has to care off"

"Takahata sensei is so cool" said Asuna dreamily

"This girl is so weird" said Anya

"Anya" said Negi "We don't want to start another argument"

"What you mean another argument" said Anya

"Nothing" said Negi

"Asuna - chan by the way by the Takahata Sensei asked us to take our new Sensei to see grandpa"

"Grandpa ?" said Negi

"yeah the School dean is my Grandpa" said Konoka

"That must mean you are mag….." said Negi who was interrupted by Anya

"Negi" said Anya "You can't say that word, do you want to be turned into a Ermine

"No" said Negi frantically as he imagined himself as a Ermine

"Mag" said Konoka tilting her head trying think of what he was going to say.

"Mag" said Asuna "I get you some kind of travelling Magician"

"Like Zazie - chan" said Konoka

"Probably" said Asuna "But what's a Magician doing here"

"Ah Ha ha ha" said Negi laughing

Anya sighed

That was close I thought she might of found out thought Anya

"Magic show" said Konoka Absently

"Anyway I want to get Takahata back as my Sensei I wont let some weird kid get in the way of true love" said Asuna confidently "Lets go to the dean I am sure he can sort this out"

**Five minutes: Mahora Academy hallway**

"I am Konoe Konoka by the way" said Konoka happily "Please come this way sensei"

"I am Negi Springfield" said Negi "I am pleased to meet you"

He so polite thought Konoka And handsome.

"Come on Konoka - chan we going to be late" said Asuna "I want to see who else is in my class this year"

"Wow this place so big and nice" said Anya "I could get used to this"

Negi just nodded to in awe to say anything

Hmm I don't remember her being with us when I fainted earlier thought Asuna

This is going to be great thought Negi excitedly Girls, A nice place to live for awhile and more girls.

I think this term is going to be very interesting thought Konoka

"We here" said Konoka knocking on fairly large oak door.

I wonder what the dean is going to be like Thought Negi

**End of Chapter 2**

**Well what did you think guys sorry it took so long I have been very busy. Like the last chapter please read and review.**

**The Next Chapter will introduce the Dean and Class 3A**

**Next Chapter: Welcome 2 Mahora Part 2**


	3. Welcome to Mahora part 2!

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, Anyway I also want to tell that I have created a poll on my profile for readers to vote which characters they want to see with Negi which most reviewers wanted Anya and Negi which I like my self but is not my favourite. In the early story I will put characters in interesting situations. So far one person has voted and you can choose up to three and I will revise the other two chapters for any errors shortly. Anyway lets continue with the story. **

**Chapter 3: Welcome 2 Mahora Part 2**

Negi and Anya stood in front of large Oak door with bronze door knobs.

Konoka knocked on the door and old and crackly voice said "Come in"

Konoka opened the door and Negi and others walked in as Konoka followed in their wake.

"Good Negi you have arrived" said short an old man who had virtually no hair except for a fairly long white pony which tied with a black hair band and eyes. He wore an elaborate orange robes with red and gold trim along the collar, the sleeves and the hem of the robe. He also had long white beard which split at the bottom and very long ear lobes where he wears a big thin golden ear ring in each. He sat on a large Oak desk on a big chair.

"I trust you had a pleasant journey" he said softly

"I did" said Negi

"Good, good" said Konoemon chuckling

"Konoe sensei" said Asuna "Is this guy really going me my sensei"

"Yes he is" said Konoeman "He may not look it but he is fully qualified"

"Okay just checking" said Asuna smiling as happily she could.

**Nooooooooo I am going to be stuck with him** thought Asuna.

"But Konoe - sensei are class can be quite hard to handle especially if the class has the same classmates as last year" said Asuna patting Negi on his right shoulder "We don't want him to struggle on his first time"

"A class like us needs someone like Takahata - sensei don't you think" said Asuna "Wouldn't you prefer that Negi - kun"

_If you don't want me as your teacher so badly why don't you just say _said Negi's voice in Asuna

"Huh" said Asuna out loud "Negi - kun did you say something"

"No why" said Negi casually "If it is not a big connivance for you"

"No it isn't" said Asuna

Dam him Thought Asuna He is doing this on purpose

"Well then Asuna - san you better start calling me Negi - Sensei" said Negi happily "I hope we can all have a fun year"

"Hmm Negi - kun don't think this will be a easy task" said Konoemon "In fact it will probably be very difficult"

"Yes sir" said Negi "I will do my best"

"Anyway you will be there Homeroom and English teacher" said Konoemon "And if it is do to difficult you will have to return home"

"Yes sir" said Negi

"Your performance will be evaluated and end of this term" said Konoemon "So make sure you do your best while doing your business!"

"Don't worry I will" said Negi "I am not a trainee so you won't regret giving me this assignment"

"Fu fu fu" said Konoemon chuckling "Your make your farther proud"

Assignment Thought Konoka

**There something really strange about this and it all got something to do with this kid **Thought Asuna

"Konoe - sensei" said Anya "Am I in the same class Negi is teaching"

**Who is this girl** Thought Asuna **I was sure she would be teaching as well**.

"Of course you are" said Konoemon "Oh before I forget here your uniform"

Konoemon chucked a transparent bag to Anya which had two uniforms inside identical to ones that Konoka and Asuna are wearing right now.

"There are two winter uniforms in there but you will find more in Asuna and Konoka dorm" said Konoemon "Your be living with them during your time here if your ok with that"

"Yeah that's fine" said Anya "So where's Negi going to be staying at"

"Well he be there with three as well I am sure you have the room" said Konoemon "And we haven't decided where he will be stay at yet"

"WHAAT" said Asuna & Anya together

"If it is ok with you" said Konoemon

**Sounds good **Thought Konoka

"I don't mind" said Konoka "It can't be helped right?

"But it's not like he's a little kid" said Anya "What happens if something embarrassing happens"

"……" said Asuna "I won't mind unless he is a pervert"

"Of course not" said Negi "I am an English gentlemen"

"Sigh…. I guess I got no choice" said Anya "I am out voted"

"If you try something your be out" said Anya "Your may say one THING but who knows what going through your MIND"

"Just yesterday you…….."

"Bah" said Negi "You don't need to make me look bad in front of my students"

"And that was an accident" said Negi "And I was waking you up or we would of been late for are flight"

"And how long were you watching me sleeping" said Anya

"I wasn't there even a minute" said Negi

"So you say" said Anya "Your disgusting"

"Calm down you two" said Konoka happily "Your both so lively"

"Sorry Konoka - san" said Negi "It wasn't very mature of me"

**These two are as rowdy as our classmates** thought Asuna

"Hmpf" said Anya "I am going to get changed"

**Dam you Negi - kun why do you get along so well with others** thought Anya bitterly **We should be getting long much better.**

"Do you know where it is" said Negi "You might get lost"

"I take you two the changing rooms" said Asuna

**Maybe I can get some answers from her **thought Asuna

"Thank you" said Anya

"Are you coming Konoka - san" said Asuna

"Asuna - san who's going to show Negi - sensei the homeroom" said Konoka

**Oh I wanted to chat with him some more to **thought Konoka

"Don't let me hold you up any longer" said Konoemon "Good luck Negi - Kun on your both your tasks"

"Don't worry Konoka - san" said Negi smiling warmly "I find out somehow"

Click

Huh said Negi and the others as the door clicked

"Excuse me sorry I am to disturb you" said a mature female voice as the door swings ajar.

"Ah Shizuna - kun" said Konoemon "Come on in I got someone I want you to meet"

"Yes Principle - san" said Shizuna politely

A very attractive busty women around 5,6 in height came walked into the room closing the door gently behind her. Shizuna walked gracefully and elegantly stopping in front of Negi who she looked at him. Shizuna had long red hair which two long strands on either side going down from fringe and eyes of the same colour. She wore a beige skirt and blazer with a dark blue shirt underneath and a red tai. She had pair of tights black high heel shoes.

"I want you to meet Negi Springfield" said Konoemon

"Nice to meet you" said Shizuna

"Pleased to meet you too" said Negi enthusiastically

"Negi - kun if there anything you don't understand you should ask her" said Konoemon

"Right" said Negi who was still staring Shizuna or rather her well endowed chest.

**Man they got to be the biggest breasts I have seen **Thought Negi **I wonder what cup size they are?**

**Jeez Negi you such a pervert sometimes**Thought Anya **Look at how intently he staring her rack.**

"Ok I ve told you all you needed to know" said Konoemon "I wish you good luck"

"Thank you sir" said Negi politely bowing.

"Negi - kun this way please" said Shizuna

………………**. Hall way ……………….**

Negi, Anya, Asuna, Konoka and Shizuna were walking down the corridor from Headmasters office.

"Anya - san" said Asuna "The toilets are this way"

"Oh thanks" said Anya "Negi I see in the classroom then"

"Sure" said Negi "I need to put my bag and stuff in the staffroom"

"Don't be late then" said Anya

"Negi - kun" said Konoka "If you want I show around here later"

"Ok thanks Konoka - san" said Negi happily.

"Come on Konoka - san" said Asuna "If you don't hurry up we leave you behind"

"Ok" said Konoka waving Negi before running after Asuna "Bye bye Sensei"

"Ok now to the staffroom" said Negi as he followed Shizuna who had been patiently waiting.

……………**Out Side Bathroom …………..**

Anya was in the bathroom while Konoka and Asuna were waiting outside.

"Hmpf" said Asuna "There something really weird about those two"

"What's weird about them" said Konoka "Negi - sensei looks cute though"

"That guys is the weirdest one" said Asuna frantically "And WE got to live with them both"

"Asuna - san don't you think your overreacting" said Konoka trying to calm down her friend "They seem perfectly normal to me"

"All I am saying is isn't strange that a guy are age is a teacher" said Asuna "It doesn't seem possible and top of that why aren't both of them teachers and just one them"

"I am sure that Negi - Sensei is really smart and was sent over here to teach" said Konoka "And Anya - san didn't want to him live over here on his own so she joined him"

"Well whatever" said Asuna "I have no problem staying in the room with Anya - san she's girl too but Negi - sensei who knows what perverted things he may do"

Before Asuna could say any more she heard movement from the bathroom.

Click

The door swung opened and Anya walked out dressed in her Uniform and her usually ponytails were gone and she had her hair loose except that she looked no different.

"Sorry I took so long" said Anya "We better get….."

"Kawai the uniform looks so good on you" said Konoka happily

"Really" said Anya "The uniform isn't half bad but I didn't think it looked good on me"

"Don't you think so to Asuna - kun" said Konoka who was now behind Anya with hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah yeah lets get going" said Asuna "I see who else we have in our class this year"

Asuna begun to make her way to the homeroom of class 2A with Konoka and Anya hot on her heels.

"Not so fast Asuna - kun" said Konoka

…………… **Back with Negi …………..**

Negi had just placed his rucksack and light brown coat at his office work space. He was now following Shizuna to his classroom.

"Asuna - san doesn't like me and I only just met her" said Negi

"Asuna - san is always rowdy but she actually a very nice person" said Shizuna

"Oh before I forget this is your class roll" said Shizuna handing him a black book with class 2A written decoratively in gold across the top portion.

"Ah thank you" said Negi who was wondering what that black she had been carrying since Konoemon - sensei office.

"It is very useful for taking notes on students" said Shizuna "Will you Negi - sensei be ok as a teacher"

"I am a bit nervous but I am sure I be fine once I get used to it" said Negi "To tell you the truth I am more excited than nervous right now"

"That's good to hear" said Shizuna who stopped at a brown door with a Bronze plate with 2A engraved into it "Here we are, This class is your's"

There was window to his left and Negi decided to peer through.

The classroom was full of many different girls from your sporty type to your nerdy type and then the ones right in the middle.

………………**.. Classroom ………………**

Asuna, Konoka and Anya were already in the classroom.

"Hey I am Anya Chapman" said Anya "Pleased to meet you"

"She's pretty" said a girl with Orange haired tied small pig tails and two long braided stranded at the back. She hand her bangs combed to either side of forehead. She had chocolate brown eyes She was thin and athletic looking booking body. "Are all foreigners so pretty"

"Where are you from" said Another girl this one noticeably taller and had long purple hair with light brown eyes. She was quite curvy also.

"I am from Wales" said Anya "Its part of the United Kingdom"

"Wow that's so far away" said another girl this time with light orange with a tinge of red and also with brown eyes, She too had a athletic build but also was quite flat.

"Do you have a boy friend" said a bespectacled girl with long and very dark brown hair which was very straight and two long ahogi's that stuck up and curved like mantis antennas She had brown eyes also "Or someone that you like?"

"Ahmm no" said Anya who was a bit surprised by such a forward question.

"Haruna don't ask new girl such personal question" said Tall and very long blond haired girl ending near her hips with long thick strands ending above her hips. She has dark green eyes.

"But you came here with Negi - sensei" said Konoka happily who was also in the group "You too are close"

Anya silently cursed for bringing him up all of a sudden as a new wave of interest sprung up.

"Who's Negi - sensei" said two girls together both much shorter than anyone else. One of the left has orange hair tied in short pigtails with short bangs with one thick one ending half way down her nose and reddish brown eyes. The one on the left also had orange hair except it was tied into bung which were covered up with white bun cuffs with red ribbons on keep it attached.

There was buzz among the grouped girls who were wondering who and where the person in question was while several other girls who were sitting different places around the classroom.

**He's finally here **thought a short girl with very long wavy blonde hair and bangs with bangs that end just above her green eyes.

"Setsuna - san looks like we in the same class again" said a tall girl who looked a bit to old to be in middle school. She had long black hair with the front of her hair tied into thick braids. She has golden brown eyes.

Setsuna had long black with had two long forelocks the right one slightly thicker than the left with both ending in front of her chest. She bangs across her right side of her forehead. She had large high pony tail which was on the left side of her head with a simple white hair band. She had black eyes and held a sheathed sword which was resting on her left shoulder with a red tussle on the handle.

"Mana - san" said Setsuna who was near back of the classroom

Konoka who up to hearing Setsuna voice was eagerly talking to the Haruna, Yue and Nodoka goes over to Setsuna.

"Set - Chan" said Konoka happily "We in the same class this year"

Setsuna just nodded and walked away.

"Set-chan" said Konoka sadly

**Why did she ignore me **Thought Konoka down heartily

"Hey Konoka are you ok" said Asuna wonder why her friend had such a solemn look on her face.

"It's nothing" said Konoka "It's just that Set - Chan been avoiding me last year and just now she just about ignored me"

"Oh yeah you and Sakurazaki - san are old friends" said Asuna "Maybe she's not in talkative mood"

Meanwhile Yue and Nodoka and Haruna who a just finished chatting to Konoka were discussing Nodoka phobia of men at there desks.

"Nodoka - san you can't keep being scared of men" said Yue "When you finish school the world will be full of males"

"Come you see being around is not a bad thing" said Haruna showing Nodoka a Ecchi Manga "Look at this"

"Waaaaa" said Nodoka who fell of her chair and fainted.

"Haruna I keep telling you NOT everyone is interested in THAT" said Yue Scolding her friend "And showing Nodoka of all people"

"Hmm we still got a long way to go" said Haruna shaking her head.

"Are you even listening to me" said Yue

On the other side of the class room two girls were selling meat buns. One had medium length dark brown hair with two buns and braids. She had two white cloth caps over her buns. She had brown eyes and wore the Mahora school uniform. The other had brown hair tied into two short ponytails. She also had brown eyes and was a bit chubby. She was wearing the Mahora school uniform.

"I'll take one" said Yuna happily handing over some money.

"Here you go" said Satsuki who picked up a bun from the box on the table behind her.

Yuna has shoulder length brown hair with thick long bang on long strand in-between eyes and two thick strands at either side of her head. She had dark brown eyes and she had fairly big bust. She wore same Mahora High school as the other girls.

"You want some too Kagumi" said Chao

"Don't call me that!" said Madoka

Madoka had short blue hair with bangs and brown eyes and wore the same school uniform as everyone else.

Giggle

Giggle

Twins were giggling near the entrance as another girl approached with a bucket in hand.

"Here's the bucket you wanted Fuuka - chan" said The girl.

Fuuka was elder twin she had long bangs with thick one down the centre of her forehead and brown eyes. She wore the same uniform as everyone else and was along with her sister having flattest chest in class.

"Thanks Misora - chan this will be so good" said Fuuka Excitedly

"No problem" said Misora "By the way why do you need this for anyway"

Misora has short spiky orange hair and emerald eyes and wore the same uniform has everyone else.

"We goanna put the bucket over the door with this eraser in it" said Fumika holding up one of the spare erasers.

Fumika had her orange hair in buns and brown eyes and wore same uniform has her sister.

"Didn't you try the same trick last and failed" said Misora

"This year is different" said Fuuka "We heard rumours we having a new teacher this year"

"Oh I heard something like that to" said Misora "I wonder what he or she is like"

"I hope is good looking" said Kazumi while fiddling with new camera.

Kazumi had long spiky red hair tied into a short spiky pony tail and same uniform as every else albeit a shorter skirt.

"You got another new camera" said Satsuki

"Yeah my other one was bit worn because of amount of users" said Kazumi "Anyway I got feeling this goanna be a big year so I got more expensive camera"

"Asuna - chan you finally tell Takahata - sensei this year" teased Misa

Misa had long purple hair and brown eyes she was quite well endowed. She wore the same Uniform as the other girls.

"Shut up" said Asuna

As Negi appeared through the window **So these are the girls I am goanna be teaching from now on huh.**

"Ah the class roll" said Negi looking through it.

"Geh there so many" said Negi

**Hmm most of them aren't of them aren't bad either **Thought Negi

Negi saw a message from Takahata.

_May good speed be with you _Signed Takahata T Takamichi

**Hmm so that's Evangeline I thought she much older than that **Thought Negi **She some powerful Vampire witch, She sure doesn't look it.**

"Try to remember everyone's name and face quickly" said Shizuna

"Huh" said Negi

**I wonder if I can teach all these girls and search for my dad at the same time **Thought Negi **And they all seem like the girl I just met and my heart is pounding I didn't think I be so excited.**

*******Flash back*******

"Negi have you got all your stuff packed?" said Nekane

"Yeah yeah oneechan" said Negi

"What about you Anya" said Nekane as she watched Anya pulled down a heavy suite case down the stairs.

"Yes" said Anya

"Isn't that a little to much" said Negi rubbing his head "Look's like you got your entire wardrobe in that suitcase"

"Unlike you I got to look my best" said Anya

"Now play nice you two" said Nekane rubbing both of the on the head "It's goanna a little lonely here now that both of you are leaving"

"Now take care of each other" said Nekane "And Negi try not to space out"

*******End of Flashback*******

Negi reached for the door meanwhile inside the room the class awaited Negi arrival.

"Ah" said Konoka

**He's here **Thought Asuna

The Narutaki twins giggled behind Asuna.

"Excuse me" said Negi as he slid the door which trigged the trap.

Negi unconsciously stopped the eraser leaving it floating in mid air. The class sat there watching this unfold while murmuring to each other.

**Ah the infamous Black board duster trap they have it here to **Thought Negi **This is bad…. I must do something fast!!**Negi quickly swatted the duster away as if it hadn't been floating in mid air and quickly stepped over the wire on the floor which would trigged yet another trap.

**What was that just now… **Thought Yue

**He has only been here less than a minute and he ready got him self into a troublesome situation **said Anya

"Eh it didn't work" said Fuuka

"Oh no" said Fumika

"Huh" said the girls who finally noticed something was different.

"………………." paused the girls

"It's a guy.." said Makie

**A cute one at that… **Thought Makie

"Sorry about that we thought you were the teacher" said Ayaka

"No he is your new teacher" said Shizuna cautiously entering the room "Come and introduce your self's"

"Negi - kun" said Shizuna

"O ok" said Negi

"Um Um I am Negi Springfield and I'll be teaching English" said Negi "I not sure how long I am goanna be here but I am pleased to meet you all"

The room went quiet

Kyaaaa

"He is so kawaii" said a group of girls

"How old are you?" said Sakurako

"Um I am fifteen" said Negi taken by surprise the swarm of girls

"Where are you from?" said Kazumi "Nationality?"

"The back hills of Wales" said Negi

"Where's Wales?" said Kaeda

"Where are you living now?" said Misa

"I just got here" said Negi

"Is this for real" said Chisame

"Yes absolutely" said Shizuna

"Is he really goanna be are home room teacher?" said Sakurako

"Can really have a cute guy like HIM" said Misa

"Hey now you can't have him" said Shizuna "He is not food"

"Is he really a teacher?" said Akira

"Hey are you really smart?" said Yuna

"I am fluent in English to a university Graduate level" said Negi

"Amazing" said Makie

Makie had medium length light tan hair tied in to short pony tails on either side of her head and brown eyes and wore same uniform as the other girls.

"Your even better looking up close" said Haruna who hugged him from behind.

"Ah he really dose look nice up close" said Ako

Ako has medium length bluish purple hair with short bangs. She has reddish brown eyes. And wore Mahora school uniform.

"Hey let him go" said Anya who was obviously annoyed the stupid look on Negi's face.

**Too many girls.. Can't breath…. **Thought Negi **But I could get use to this.**

"Negi - kun has all the credentials of course" said Shizuna "But because this is first class he needs experience"

"Okay" said The group of girls.

GRAB

Asuna suddenly grabbed Negi by his collar.

"She really is strong" said Ako

"What is it Asuna - san" said Misa

"Hey what did you do with that black bored eraser back there"

"Eh" said Negi

**Shit did see it **Thought Negi

"I want a clear explanation" said Asuna shaking him

What? What? Said Fuuka

"She trying to beat up a teacher - Aru" said Ku - Fei

Ku Fei had medium length blonde hair with short bang two long side hair on either side of her head. She also had her tied into two spiky pony tails and dark brown eyes. She wore the same uniform has everyone else.

**What's with this crazy girl **thought Negi

"CUT THAT OUT THIS INSTANT said Ayaka raising her voice.

Ayaka has very long straight blonde hair and green eyes and was tall and slender and wore the

Ayaka "Everyone return to your seats" said Ayaka "your making trouble for sensei"

"How about letting him go now Asuna - san?" said Ayaka Tauntingly "Although… that pose is so fitting for a violent monkey like you"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" said Asuna head towards Ayaka

Same uniform as everyone else.

"Negi - sensei I heard you're a genius that graduated from Oxford" said Ayaka sweetly "Teaching has nothing to do with age so please continue with homeroom"

"Ah thank you" said Negi as he removed Asuna hands from his collar who was still glaring at Ayaka.

"What's with the 'nice girl ' act Inichou?" said Asuna

"It's only natural that I look like a nice girl on the outside that I be one on the inside to" said Ayaka

"What nice girl?" said Asuna "Kogirl!"

"Wha!!" said Ayaka

"Stop these scandalous accusations this Instant!" said Ayaka

"You shouldn't be talking with your old man fetish"

"Wha!" said Asuna

"I know all about you and Takahata sensei" said Ayaka grabbing Asuna collar

"Grr don't you dare say anymore" said Asuna grabbing Ayaka by her collar to.

Asuna and Ayaka begun throttle each other.

**Ara It's a fight! this is bad as there teacher I should stop them… **Thought Negi shaking his head **But a cat fight could be good. . Nah what am I thinking.**

"Negi do something" said Anya urging Negi "You're the teacher"

"Umm st" said Negi "Just a…."

"Go for it" said Sakurako

Clap Clap

"Its time for class girls" said Shizuna "You can take it from here Negi - sensei"

"O okay …" said Negi

**Thanks to Shizuna - san it didn't get out of hand **Thought Negi **This is goanna be harder than I thought.**

**Negi your hopeless **Thought Anya

******About 30 seconds later******

Negi stood behind his desk facing the class which most of them looked at him in anticipation.

**I won't be laughed at by Onee-chan and Anya.. I've go to get serious from here on out **Thought Negi determinedly.

Negi turned around and faced the board and said "First turn to page 128 and look at the first paragraph"

**There definitely something up with that guy **Thought Asuna grinning while ripping off a peace of her eraser. **Lets see if I can bring it out.**

Asuna flicked a the piece of rubber hard with an elastic band which hit Negi square on the head.

THOCK

"Ow" said Negi rubbing the back of his head.

**Did something just him me.. **Thought Negi turning around trying to figure what happened.

**Eh? It hit him? **Thought Negi

Negi turned once more and begun write on the board.

"What are you doing Asuna- chan?" said Konoka puzzled

"How about this then?" said Asuna fire several shots which all hit Negi.

"Ah" said Negi "Ow"

"What's wrong?" said Ayaka

"Ah things keep flying over here" said Negi rubbing his throbbing head.

**What is he doing? **Thought Anya

"Sensei that would be _that _girls handy work" said Ayaka

"Eh Asuna -san" said Negi

**Should of known **Thought Negi

"It's best not to get to close to that girl" said Ayaka

"Oh" said Negi

"That girl is a real idiot and she is also ridiculously strong and not to mention violent" said Ayaka "She nothing more than a problem child and also bit of a slut"

"Really?" said Negi somewhat surprised

**She throws not punches dose she **Thought Negi **At least she is helpful tho.**

WHACK

Asuna threw her pencil case at Ayaka.

Ayaka and Asuna once again got into scuffle.

"Aw-wa" said Negi "Not again"

DING DONG

"Oh no its over already" said Negi as the bell rang signifying the end of home period.

*****Minutes Later*****

"Mmmm maybe there wasn't anything strange about him after all" said Asuna looking over at Negi who was packing away his things.

"You two are as rowdy as usual" said Konoka brightly

Asuna and Konoka left the class room.

"Asuna - chan want to come shopping with me" said Konoka

"Shopping for what?" said Asuna

SLIDE

"Negi - sensei how was your first class" said Takahata

"Takamichi it was terrible….whaaa" said Negi who pushed aside by Asuna before he could finish.

"Takahata sensei hi" said Asuna running over to them.

"I was with him the whole time so its was no problem!" Said Asuna "A big success wasn't it Negi - sensei"

"What?" said Negi

Asuna quickly glared.

"….." said Negi

"Ho ho" said Takahata

"That's great!" said Takahata "Thanks Asuna - san I'll leave Negi - kun up to you"

"….Ah ….o…. ok" said Asuna stuttering

"Takahata - sensei" said Asuna lovingly as she watched him leave.

"Isn't he a little too old for you" said Negi

"Oh Shut up" said Asuna "How dose guy like you know a man as wonderful as Takahata - sensei"

"Anyway I told you before your nothing but a pest" said Asuna "And no way I will I'd recognise a guy like you as my teacher"

Asuna then walked off.

"Over here Asuna - san" said Sakurako "We goanna show Anya - san around"

"Don't take any notice of her" said Konoka waving goodbye to Negi.

*****Elsewhere*****

"Phew now that I got that over with" said Negi as walked down the road when a ball rolled over near him.

"Ah sensei" said Ako

"Sensei throw us the ball" said Makie

"Ah okay" said Negi picked up the ball and threw it over to Makie

**Tee hee He is so cute **Thought Makie

……………………………….........................................................

Negi sat on the step leading up to a statue.

**Sigh I guess I failed my first class** Thought Negi** I suppose I better go over it with Takahata - sensei later**.

**But still…. what's with that girls attitude **thought Negi **She's so mean sheesh.**

Negi looked over the class rooster.

**Her name is Kagurazaka Asuna **Thought Negi **The Principal said I should stay at her place tonight but I doubt she would let me.**

**What should I do? **Thought Negi

Negi lazily stretched and glanced to top of the stair.

**That…** thought Negi **That's number 27 Miyazaki Nodoka - san**

**She is not bad either but a bit on the nerdy side **Thought Negi **Oh she is carrying a large stack of books… Isn't that dangerous especially on the stairs.**

Nodoka was slowly descending some stairs when her foot slipped and she fell over the edge.

"Ah" said Nodoka in surprise

**Shit I knew it **thought Negi quickly grabbing his staff.

At this time walking down I near by path Asuna spots Negi.

**Hm? It's him **Thought Asuna

"Kyaaaa" screamed Nodoka as she fell lucky Negi quickly summoned a gust of wind to slow down her fall.

Negi then dashed caught her in his arms.

Asuna stood wide in shock at what she just witnessed.

"Are you okay Nodoka - san" said Negi placing her on floor but was speechless and turned ghostly pale when he saw Asuna standing in front of him and unconscious Nodoka.

"….Y…You…." said Asuna stuttering "……."

"Uh you know" said Negi who couldn't figure what to say either.

**End of Chapter 3**

Next Chapter: Pesky Potions!!!

Well that's the latest chapter sorry it took me so long to do its just I ve been really busy. Anyway hopefully I will not take nearly as long for the next one. Cheers Jackablade.


End file.
